Hunt Gone Wrong: Welcome To Silent Hill
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Raqi disappears and Kiara is plagued with nightmares of a place called Silent Hill. Sam is the only one willing to believe her. They set off and find more than they bargained for. Can they make it out of the hell that is Silent Hill? Seventh instalment.


We were in Augusta Maine. Reportedly there was a vampire nest and we had narrowed it down to one of two warehouses. Dean and Sammy had taken one, while Raqi and I had taken the other. Dean and I barely spoke unless it was to talk a case and as much as I wanted to break this feud or whatever the hell it was, I couldn't because I didn't know how.

We walked in to the warehouse machetes and flashlights at hand. The lights flickered on momentarily and I turned to see if anyone was in here with us. The lights flickered off again and I heard Raqi's intake of breath followed by a coldness that chilled me to my core. I looked back to Raqi to ask if she felt it to, but saw only her flashlight fall to the floor.

"Raqi?" There was no way a vampire could just take her. She'd have fought, screamed done something to get my attention. I panned my flashlight searching for her. That's when the chill came again, even colder than before. The hairs on the back of my neck were stood up straight, every primal instinct told me to run. Then I saw it a Darkness so deep, so black that the very sight of it screamed pure evil. Blood seemed to drip from the racking and boxes. And it was moving towards me. I ran fear over coming all rational thoughts. I didn't need to look behind me to know that whatever the Darkness was, it was chasing me. I saw the door and tried to run faster, hopefully to safety. I had never been so afraid of what I couldn't see than I was right now. I hit the door and burst out arms going around me pinning me. I screamed and fought.

"Kiara stop!"

"Damn it!"

"Dean?" I stopped my struggling and wrapped myself around Dean, holding myself to him. He held me back, but quickly let go.

"Where's Raqi?" Sam asked I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I don't know, Sammy one minute she was there the next she was gone." Dean stepped round me as Sam waited for more information. I saw Dean reaching for the door to go in.

"No! Dean! Don't please." I begged grabbing his arm. "There was something in there, cold and dark…it was evil. Something I've never felt before." I kept rambling, I couldn't stop myself it was irrational. "I just knew if it reached me that," I shivered and couldn't finish what I was trying to say. "Just don't go inside." He didn't listen just pulled out his gun and stepped inside. I huddled close to Sam. I knew how cowardly I must seem, but I couldn't stop myself. As the seconds ticked by my sense came back. I saw what had just happened, including my reaction to it for what it was. Irrational.

"Sammy you need to take a look at this." Before Sammy could question if I was ok to go in, I yanked the door open and stalked in. Whatever had been here moments ago had gone, but Raqi's flashlight was still there. Dean had his own pointing to something on the floor. As I got closer I could see the markings on the floor. They were done in blood. It was a symbol of a sort I wasn't familiar with. Three circles with four strange symbols encased in a larger circle that had runes that could have been old Magyar, the all Seeing Eye and Libra, Gemini and Taurus again cased in a larger circle. We did the only thing we could do. We took pictures searched the warehouse and took off to Uncle Bobby's hopefully for answers.

* * *

_I stepped slowly through the snow. No not snow ash, ash that fell from the sky. The town was deserted ghost like even. A terrible cold seeped through my skin, though I could feel the heat rise from below almost as if a fire burned beneath the town. As I walked slowly down the main street a figure flickered in and out ahead of me, a girl if I was right. And she brought the Darkness all around her, the buildings bled and fire spat forth. I turned running. It was never ending no matter how fast I ran the girl and the Darkness came closer. I turned again and ran down an alley, but stopped as a creature, hairless and armless, its face almost burned its chest mauled lunged out at me. I darted to the left running through the maze like alley. I had gotten away from the Darkness, but I knew it was still coming searching, seeking, it sought my death. Another turn and I found myself blocked by mannequins dressed in nurse uniforms. No not mannequin, women with their faces gouged and cut so they were featureless. I stepped forward and something cracked beneath my feet. The nurses jerked, their heads whipping in my direction. There were so many I wasn't sure I could get through, but the cold came again and I knew it was gaining, closing in I had no choice. Slowly I moved forward. Treading as carefully as I could. My heart beat so fast and hard that I wondered if they could hear it. I waited for the moment they would lunge, when something would crack again, the moment my heart beat so loudly that they heard it. Some held knives, some long syringes. But it was clear that if they heard me that they would kill me. I made it through and there was the Darkness I sprinted forward, but this time I had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. Before me stood a colossal figure. A red pyramid encased its head its body covered in tattered cloth was stitched up covered in blood and it wielded a great sword as if it was nothing more than a toy. I was trapped between the oncoming Darkness and the Pyramid head before me. Pyramid head drew back his sword readying to cleave me in two just as the Darkness was ready to engulf me._

"_**Silent…Hill." **_

I screamed. A cold sweat covered my body. It was that damn dream again. Only this time someone spoke. Silent Hill, I was sure it was Raqi and that she wanted me to go to Silent Hill. Two weeks it had been since she disappeared. Two weeks of constant nightmares. Nightmares of a town filled with ash, were the sun never shone and monsters, grotesquely mutated people roamed and the Darkness waited patiently, seeking to take all life.

"Kiara?" Sammy came in then turning the light on as I sat huddled on the guest bed in Bobby's house. I looked up at him, I had barely slept, my dreams constantly plagued with the same nightmare. "It was that dream again." It was a statement.

"Silent Hill….."

"What?"

"It wants me to go to Silent Hill. It was Raqi's voice. I think…" I stopped I sounded crazy.

"What Kiara? Tell me? We have to save her."

"I think she's in Silent Hill, I think she wants us to save her." I heard Dean scoff behind him.

"You want us to go look in some place called Silent Hill, because Raqi in your dreams told you too?"

"I never said us. I'll go myself. She's my cousin, I'll find her and bring her back. If we could get Cas or Kaos then maybe they could get her. But they ain't coming." I slipped from the bed and grabbed my clothes crossing to the bathroom I quickly changed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my cousin back Dean." He rolled his eyes both of them following me as I went down stairs. "Uncle Bobby I'm going to Silent Hill." I was looking it up on my cell, it was in Maine. "Maine."

"Kiara." I silenced him with a look. He hadn't knocked it like Dean had, but he wasn't sure it was a premonition more a trap or me wanting to believe Raqi was alive.

"Wait Kiara, I'm coming with you." I stopped at the door looking at Sammy.

"Sammy? You don't believe this shit?"

"Dean I care about Raqi, I want her back safe. And if Kiara believes she's there then maybe she is. I won't know until we get there."

"You're both crazy."

"Two crazies together." I shot back at Dean walking out to my car. I climbed in and Sammy shortly followed sitting beside me. "You sure about this Sam?"

"Of course, Raqi is your cousin, but she's my …girlfriend." I smiled and started the engine. I looked back at Dean once more I hoped he would come with us. But he turned his back on us and walked into Bobby's.

* * *

The drive to Maine was quiet. Sam and I barely spoke. It was peaceful and calm. There was no awkwardness we were lost in our own thoughts.

"Hey Kiara, there's a motel coming up, should we stop? Rest and then head into Silent Hill in the morning?" I thought about it. Whatever had taken Raqi was powerful beyond the usual supernatural shit heads we dealt with. So stopping and resting the best we could, made sense.

"Yeah sure." I spun the wheel and turned into the car park of Jack's Motel. Sam got a room for us with two doubles. The room was sparse, just the two beds two night stands and a telephone. I dropped my bag on the floor taking my gun from my waist band and crawled on to the bed tucking the gun under the pillow my hand grasping it tight.

"Raqi…" My eyes flickered open Sammy sat there the phone from the bedside in his hand. "We're coming Raqi just hold on." I got up and sat by him trying to hear her. But I couldn't hear anything just the pained wails of people in immense agony. Sam dropped the phone as I moved back. Surely it couldn't have been Raqi who had screamed. "We have to go."

"I know." I grabbed my bag and pulled my gun from under the pillow as Sammy yanked on his jacket. I opened the door to see a white world. A world covered in snow. No it wasn't snow it was like my dream, it was ash, ash that was falling from the sky. The world tones of grey, dulled and as sinister as my dreams. "Sam." He stood behind me a reassuring presence and heat as he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"This is like your dream?"

"Yeah. God…Sam if this is exactly like my dream we may not make it out of here."

"Kiara,"

"No Sam there's something here, the monster, creatures I saw are not the real evil. That girl is." He stepped past me.

"Well I'm here with you, we'll get out of here with Raqi one way or another." Luckily my car was still here. I dumped my bag in the trunk and loaded up on weapons. The machete, another gun with extra clips. And the katana, I hadn't used it since Matt's death, but I picked that up as well. I took two canteens of holy water while Sam took salt.

"Thanks Sam."

"What for?"

"For everything, you, Bobby and Dean have done so much for me. You helped me through so much."

"You're talking like you're dying."

"Maybe I will Sam, we can't live forever and this place…" I didn't finish Sammy knew all I could tell him about this place. My dream and what I could find out about it included. The fact that it had once been a mining town, but when mining had become a thing of the past they had tried to turn it in to a tourist attraction, but tourists had declined and now it was nothing more than a shell. Or so it is believed. I didn't know about Sam, but I was really and truly terrified. We set off at brisk pace soon passing the sign that said simply **Welcome To Silent Hill**. We wanted to be in and out as fast as we could.

* * *

The town as in my dream was deserted. Cars left to rot, covered in ash. Buildings stained by age. And a fog that seemed to thicken by the second. We made our way by foot along Midway Avenue, to the right was a church with a cemetery it said it was called the Balkan Lutheran Church and to the left was a sign saying Cedar Grove Sanitarium. We came to a T-junction and that's when we saw it. The armless creature from my dream. And just as it had in my dream it lurched towards us. I trembled I couldn't stop myself. Sam moved to almost protect me and take down the creature, but even though it lurched towards us when it was close enough it struck with lightning speed knocking Sam to the floor.

"Sammy!" I screamed swinging my machete at its head. I kicked it from him and knelt trying to check Sam.

"I'm ok Kiara, don't worry." He smiled shakily and stood. "Hey who's there?" I looked to see a figure dart behind the wall that led to the church. Sammy and I both ran off after the figure, it was human and we didn't know where to possibly start looking for Raqi in this town. As we rounded the corner we almost collided with the figure. A young man fell to the floor.

"Shit."

"Hey sorry man, but"

"No time! We have to get inside!" He shouted just as an air raid siren pierced the air. "Quick before it comes." We both ran following the man inside the church. I turned to help close the door and saw it. The Darkness.

"Who are you?" Sam asked the guy. He was short, but most guys were compared to Sammy, floppy brown hair and kind of worried face. He must have been no more than twenty.

"Who cares Sam, he just saved us!" I wanted to scream, but kept my voice even.

"My names Vincent Wolfe. You're here to help us right?"

"Us?" Sam asked looking around as a girl Vincent's age came out.

"My name is Heather…You've come to help us save my dad and mom right?" She was a dyed blonde and just as worried as Vincent.

"Of course we'll help you." I couldn't say no as we would go to hell and back for family, Dean had, so we as Hunter's were obliged to help them.

"We're looking for someone too." Sam added as he walked around inspecting the church.

"We can help each other then?" I nodded. It seemed Heather's father had compiled a book with information on many of the creatures of Silent Hill including the ones in my dream and how Silent Hill came to be. Reading about the girl who was burned to birth some god that would destroy our world and bring about a paradise was horrible. I even sympathised with the girl. But the fact remained that both my cousin and Heather's parents were trapped here, Raqi having been kidnapped.

"So where are they likely to be?" I asked looking to Heather and Vincent.

"We were going to try the hospital. It's relatively safe." Vincent suggested. "At least when it's just the fog world."

"Well that's where we'll go, you know how to use a gun?" Sam asked looking at the two of them.

"Yes." Heather simply said and I offered her my hand gun. Vincent slowly nodded.

"Maybe you should take the machete." I said taking Sam's, Vincent smiled I knew he didn't feel comfortable with a gun, but some people didn't. "Hey Vincent what did you mean by fog world?"

"The Fog world and The Other World. The fog world is relatively safe. The occasional creature, usually the armless man. But when the Darkness comes it brings the Other World. It can warp to anyone's worst nightmare, but mostly you'll see corpses, blood, decay and more monsters than hell." I didn't quite believe that, but to any who hadn't experienced hell I could see why.

"So we head to the Hospital?"

"Yes Alchemilla Hospital. It's were Alessa was kept when she was burned and spent the rest of her life there. Of course that's not accounting for the child her that sometimes appears." Heather said making her way to the doors the gun I had just given her at hand. "I think it's clear. We should move fast before the Sirens sound again." Sam and I didn't need to be told twice following Heather out, Vincent slowly following. He was like a rabbit with a nervous disposition twitching constantly, looking around. I quickly realised just how terrified of this place he was.

"We'll have a straight run down Midway Avenue and turn left onto Canyon Street. It's the fastest way." Vincent said. The further down the road we travelled the thicker the fog seemed. Another armless man lunged out tackling Vincent. Before either Sam or I could act Heather put two bullets into its head. I pushed it from Vincent and helped him stand.

"You ok?" He nodded. "Ok stay close to me. We can barely see two foot in front of ourselves." As we turned onto Canyon Street a chasm in the middle of the street stopped us from progressing.

"We can't get over that and we can't climb the wall into the hospital." Sam sighed looking up the wall.

"Koontz street and further along Midway also have chasms, this is new as it wasn't here before. We'll have to go," Heather started.

"No Heather we can't. It's dangerous in the Fog world, but if it turns to the Otherworld, we won't survive." Vincent cut across the panic even more evident now.

"Maybe you should go back to the church. Both of you. Tell us how to get to the hospital and we'll bring all three back." Sam assured them as Heather went to protest.

"No. I'm coming with you. I will not stay in that Church. I have to save my family." I nodded. I liked Heather she was strong willed, stubborn if you would and loyal to a fault. Traits of the best Hunters out there.

"I won't go without Heather."

"Well then Vincent we have no choice, but to go this other way." I said closing the discussion. The other way involved us back tracking to a right turn on to Borden Street. I was surprised as so far there had been no more armless men. Cielo Avenue had a similar chasm so we were forced on to Toluca Avenue, where Vincent looked ready to bolt. We were almost to the corner ready to turn up Low Street when we heard the Siren. I grabbed Vincent by his collar and pulled him down the alley, Sam and Heather following. We ducked into an open door and slammed it shut. Inside was safer than out.

"No…no…we shouldn't be in here."

"Shush!" I snapped at Vincent trying to hear if there was anything in here.

"No you don't understand," But he was cut off as a giant meat cleaver came down in front of us. I pushed Vincent out of the way and rolled to the side. As I stood back up my gun out as the creature the size of Pyramid Head from my dream swung at me. I recalled him from the book Heather had. He was simply referred to as the Butcher. An apron covered in blood was all he wore with a metal plate that covered the left side of his face and his left shoulder. From what I could gather this creatures sole purpose was to kill and torture whoever should cross its path. As I moved out of the reach of its cleaver Sam put a bullet in each knee from behind. It went down to one knee. I was going to empty a clip into the side of its head that was uncovered, but Heather and Vincent had us running for the front door and out into the fog filled street.

"I could have killed that thing!" I protested.

"No, it would only come back stronger and more vicious." Vincent said. "We have to move and quickly."

* * *

Walking into the grounds of the hospital looked like any other New England hospital. The grounds were spacious, trees lined the area. It would be peaceful if it was any place else, calming for sick patients so they could relax outside. But here in Silent Hill something made it seem sinister, made you wonder what could be hidden behind the trees, what was hidden below the fog. I shook it off and caught up to the others as they walked inside. Inside was the complete opposite. The walls were peeling, gurney's were over turned blood stains were everywhere and what was worse was the fresh blood that could be seen in patches and drag marks.

"We are going to have split up. They'll either be on the second or third floor down here gets more visitors than you would think." Heather said.

"OK I'll take Vincent and the second floor, we'll meet back here in an hour." I said as we reached the stairs.

"Be careful Kiara, I don't want to have to tell Dean something happened to you."

"You too, Dean would kill me." I smiled and nodded and watched them carry on up towards the third floor.

"Who's Dean?" Vincent asked as we entered the second floor from the stair well.

"Sam's older brother, we dated, but," I wanted an excuse to end the conversation which came when a vial cracked beneath my feet. I heard movement and brought up my flashlight and gun finding what I thought was a woman at first. Vincent grabbed at my hand a whimper escaping his mouth before he turned off the light. I realised that the woman had moved jerkily towards us and was in fact exactly like the Nurses I had seen in my dreams.

"The light draws them, so does noise. We need to stay quiet." He whispered so close to my ear and so quietly I barely heard him. I covered the light in my hand and turned it on. Only a faint glow could be seen. The nurse didn't seem to move so I trusted it was safe. I grabbed Vincent's hand to keep him close and moved forward. We had hardly moved forward when we both heard the scream coming from the opposite direction. It wasn't Heather so it had to be another innocent person perhaps trapped here or a resident of Silent Hill as we had yet to cross any. I turned and tried to move, but Vincent had a death grip on my hand and refused to move.

"Vincent we have to move." I hissed out. "This isn't about us, it's about saving family. If you don't want to save Heather's parents then go. But I am going to save them and my cousin. But you go, you go on your own." I turned and walked back the way I came. Vincent soon caught up to me, breathing hard and panicked.

"Why do you want to save Heather's parents so much? You don't know them."

"Because it's what Sam, Dean, Raqi and I do. At the end of the day this is just some other supernatural turd stain that needs sending back to hell on a one way ticket. With a few innocent people that need saving. And that's what we're going to do." We heard the scream again as I tried the door that cut across the hallway, but it wouldn't budge. "Looks like we go through the nurse's station." I was scared now, I didn't have Sam I had a kid that was even more scared than I was. Vincent nodded and we moved to the door. I gripped the handle and slowly turned it. The door creaked and in the quiet it was louder than a gunshot. I heard movement and a crash. In knew the room was filled with Nurses. After all it was the nurse's station. I was judging by what had happened so far that holy water wouldn't do much here. I took off one of the canteens and launched it into the room. It hit something and something collapsed causing a crash. The nurses all jerkily turned to the sound and moved as one slashing as they went. I grabbed Vincent's arm and moved fast dodging two nurses who hadn't moved much and through the door into the hallway that we couldn't reach from outside. Vincent was beyond panic, he stood shaking for a moment before vomiting on the floor. I pulled out some tissues from pocket for him to clear himself up with. He stood there quietly shaking. I did what I could; I pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok, we'll be ok. Look we don't have to go back that way, the key is the lock. That's why we couldn't get through." I pulled it out and pocketed it. "Now come on, we got people to save." I squeezed his arm and moved to the first door. Now sooner did I grab it to open it did it fling open and a woman careened into me. I went down with her my gun skid to Vincent. As I pushed the woman from me as she tried to keep hold I saw what appeared to be a man in a straight-jacket. As he came towards us, it spat something from its mouth I shoved the woman away and it landed on my neck it burned, but I ignored it scrambling to my feet, it came again and two shots from a gun had it down. I turned seeing Vincent my gun in his hands, his feet planted apart and look of shock on his face as if he couldn't believe he just did it. To make sure I moved forward and took my katana and sliced through its neck. The burning sensation on my neck was more an irritant than anything.

"You ok Vincent?" I asked, pulling my last canteen of water out splashing it on my neck, almost instantly relieving the irritation. He was shaking a little but nodded. "Good, you did great, you saved me." A smile slowly came to his face and then he looked at the woman that had knocked me down.

"You, you're Rose, Heather's mom."

"How do you know who," She began.

"This is Vincent, I'm Kiara, he and Heather came to save you and your husband. Me and my friend came to find my cousin. We need to leave and soon." She nodded.

"Is she ok? Heather?"

"She's with Sam, he'll keep her safe."

* * *

We were on the first floor. I was getting worried. Sam should have been here ten minutes ago, but he wasn't he was nowhere to be seen. Nor was Heather.

"Do you have any idea where, Harry, your husband might be?" I asked. If Sam hadn't found Raqi and Harry then they were somewhere else.

"If he isn't here, then I would say there was only one other place to look." She whispered.

"The Sanitarium." Vincent supplied. Footsteps on the stairs and I was by the door, Rose on the other side with my machete. Vincent faced the door my gun in his hands. Then I heard his voice.

"Stop its ok!" I lowered my katana just as Sam stepped through the door. He looked a little worse for wear. I hugged him tightly and then slapped him upside the head. "Where the hell have you been?! I was scared shitless!" He laughed and so did Heather, until she stepped round Sam and saw her mother.

"Mom?"

"Sharon?" She ran to her daughter and hugged her tight. Held her like only a mother could. And in that moment you could see all the love and affection they had for each other. Sam and I both turned away. It was an awkward moment for us, but also a private moment that should only be for mother and daughter to share.

"We need to move, we'll want to get to the Sanitarium before nightfall." Sam looked at me confused. Vincent seemed to have manned up. But whether it was a temporary thing I wasn't sure.

"He did good, saved my ass." I smiled.

* * *

We were almost to the Sanitarium, all of us were on edge. The air raid siren hadn't sounded in hours, the only creatures we had crossed were the armless men. From the Lumber Yard someone darted out and turned when they saw us.

"Kiara!" I froze. I knew that voice, but she was dead. Though I had thought the same about Raqi and she turned out to be alive.

"Eternity?" Sam looked at me as the others stayed behind us.

"Oh thank god! You have to save her!" I pointed my gun at her.

"You died. In the fire, Raqi said so four bodies were found. Dad looked into the report, he wanted to believe it was something supernatural. But it wasn't you died."

"It was her. I can understand your worry. But Alessa….I was, I still am a part of the Order. You can't leave it even though I had tried. It cost me my family. All but Raquel. But Kiara you have to save her they plan to punish her in the Sanitarium along with a man she tried to help." I didn't think she was lying. "As I am of the Order so too is Raquel and they wanted her back. But she won't agree to their ways." I nodded.

"Ok you stay back let us help her." She followed behind us as we walked up to the gates of Cedar Grove Sanitarium. Felt the cold that was so familiar from my dreams and from the warehouse enter me. I turned to see if the Darkness was coming only to see my aunt Eternity cleaved into by Pyramid Head. I screamed wordlessly in anger and made to go for it only for Sam to grab me holding me close. Heather moved looking up at Pyramid Head.

"No! Stop!" She commanded. Vincent was pointing his gun at it as Sam held me with one arm and pointed his gun to. But Pyramid Head turned and walked off slowly.

"How?"

"Alessa could control him." Heather stated.

"Heather and Alessa are two halves of a whole." Rose said her voice was filled with sympathy. I had stopped my struggling and Sam let go. He passed me his jacket before taking his shirt and covering my aunt so Raqi wouldn't see her.

"Let's get her out of here Kiara." Sam said turning and heading for the doors of the Sanitarium.

The building was pitch black. Turning on the flashlight briefly revealed the place to have nurses scattered about, frozen in place till they heard or saw something.

Sam grabbed the map from the wall as I scanned the area in the entrance of the Sanitarium. "Ok so we have male and female wards. That means we're going to have to split again."

"We'll go get your cousin, me Heather and Sam. You and Vincent go find Chris…Harry." Rose said. Sam split the map in two and handed us the part with the male wards on. A look passed through all of us. If the Hospital was anything to go by we knew here was going to be worse. As we made our way on to the male wards I was hit with the feeling we were being followed. I wondered if it was the people that had been absent so far from Silent Hill or if it was something worse than that. We walked into the male ward itself and found few beds that had occupants. They were either in agony or completely out of their minds.

"What should we do?" I looked at Vincent and then the men in their beds.

"Will they ever be ok? Will they just be tortured more?" He nodded. So I did what I thought was best. I moved forward driving my katana through each of their hearts. Knowing now that god really did exist I sent a silent prayer to keep each safe as I went.

"Harry isn't here. Maybe he's in the dorms?" I stopped Vincent from opening the door when I heard something scraping on the floor outside. I opened the door slightly to see a colossal figure lumber round the corner from where we had come. It was either the Butcher or Pyramid Head had come for round two. I slipped out Vincent right behind me as we walked on to the corridor with the dorms. Every door was locked and then we saw the sign for the Male seclusion ward.

"You think he's in there?"

"Only one way to find out Vincent." I moved to the door and nudged it open further a nurse lunged at me and I impaled her on my katana. There were five separate rooms in the male seclusion unit. We started at one and worked through. The first three were empty save for claw marks on the wall and blood smeared everywhere. We can to the fourth room and heard him. We'd found him. I pushed open the door and was smacked in the face with cage like thing. I went down and Vincent unloaded the gun on the creature. It was ghost like could have even been a remnant. It staggered back with each bullet that Vincent put it in it giving me time to get up. But it didn't kill the creature. I thrust my katana forward and it wailed before collapsing to the floor.

"Kiara?"

"I'm ok, just a split lip." I sighed wiping at the blood.

"Hello?" We both spun facing the last door. "Is someone there?"

"Who are you?"

"Harry, Harry Mason!" Vincent smiled and grabbed the door opening it.

"Harry!"

"My god Vincent! Heather? Is she ok? Is she alright?"

"She's fine Mr Mason, we were looking for you. But we can play catch up when we're out of here." I said and motioned both guys to the exit. Just as we passed the stair case to other floors the Butcher charged from the stairs and slammed into the wall just behind us. "RUN!" I shouted. I made sure they were ahead of me and that the Butcher would have to kill me before he got to them. We were almost to the lobby when it swung its cleaver. But he wasn't aiming for me, it was going for Harry who had slowed, not as young and healthy as Vincent. I slammed into Harry sending him sprawling and in the next instant I emptied my gun into the Butchers chest.

"Vincent get him out of here!" He grabbed Harry and ran. I stood with my Katana in one hand and my gun in the other. I wouldn't be able to out run him now and it would only lead him to the others. He brought down his cleaver and I tried to block with my katana, but the pure power he had sent shock waves so string through me that I dropped it and went to my knees. He brought up the cleaver again as I looked up at it.

"Come on what are you waiting for!" He cocked his head and then brought it down. I closed my eyes and felt a coldness sweep over me.

* * *

"Kiara?"

"Sam?" I opened my eyes to see myself outside with all, but Raqi. Heather, her mother and father stood together in an embrace as Vincent watched happily. I stood and found Kaos, but again no Raqi. "Where's Raqi?" Sam's shoulders slumped. "No…"

"No she's ok…but she won't leave. She wants to fix Silent Hill. She wants to end the madness here."

"Well why didn't you stop her? Force her to come back!" I demanded.

"Because this is her path. She needs to save Silent Hill. Now we must leave." Kaos clicked his fingers and we were outside Jack's Motel with my car.

"No! Take me back!" I screamed.

"There is no way for you to enter. Raqi will come back when she has completed her destiny." Angry as I was I brought up my gun and went to unload it in him, but it was empty. When I looked back at Kaos he had gone.

"Kiara…"

"There's nothing we can do?" He shook his head.

"Let's go see Uncle Bobby and get drunk." I nodded feeling lost without Raqi all over again.

"We can't thank you enough." Harry said hugging me and shaking Sam's hand.

"You gave me back my family." Rose smiled. "If ever you need anything just ask. We will do whatever we can for you." I hugged her. Heather came and hugged me tight and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Hey thanks Kiara, I'm sorry about your cousin though I'm not sorry you came you saved them, saved us. But most of all you helped make me strong. Helped me save Heather." We left them then hopefully to get on with their lives.

* * *

"So did you find her?" Dean asked smugly. I ignored him and retrieved two glasses and a bottle of Jim Beam. I poured a healthy measure for both me and Sam both us draining it and pouring another.

"We found her." Dean's face fell.

"Kiara…"

"She's staying in Silent Hill. Kaos says it's her destiny and she wants to stay and there's no way to get her out now. She's trapped." Sam said both our faces showed the horrors we'd faced there.

"Kiara I'm sorry." Bobby said as I drained my second glass. "She doesn't deserve that." I made my way to the stairs.

"None of us do Bobby. None of us do."

**A/N: Well that was a labour of love. I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's a lot longer than what I usually do, but to do it any shorter wouldn't do the horror of Silent Hill any justice. I tried to stick to Silent Hill Canon as best I could. But I am aware something's may not be accurate, but after all it is a Supernatural story. **


End file.
